


You Belong With Me

by jamesilver



Series: A Drarry Playlist [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, Mutual Pining, basically they're friends and draco is with astoria, but draco doesn't even know harry is into dude, but like harry is also in love with draco, just a tad bit of angst lmao, pining!Draco, pining!Harry, which is why he never went for it so anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: It started with bumping into each other at the Ministry. Their snide remarks and quick comments eventually lost their heat and it became fairly cordial Potter's and Malfoy's. It was Harry who made the first move and if asked today, he wasn't quite sure if could answer the question of why. Nevertheless, he had invited Malfoy to have tea with him and then they had began sharing stories from working at the Ministry-- Harry as an auror and Draco as a lawyer. Coffee/ tea became a weekly occurrence after not too long and then that became working and talking at the same time, spending hours on paperwork at the coffeeshop.Eventually, they wound up at one of their flats. Once that line was crossed, it was like their friendship opened immensely. Now, they were at each other's flats constantly-- almost more with each other than alone. There was only one problem:Harry realized he was in love with Draco, which would have been fine if not for the fact that Draco was dating Astoria Greengrass and he had to watch the two of them together. It was killing him.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series that takes songs and creates inspired fics using parts of the song. This specific fic was based off of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" and I do not own the rights to any lyrics I possibly used, or any of J. K. Rowlings characters used. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever so please don't sue me.
> 
> Playlist will be linked in end notes

It started with bumping into each other at the Ministry. Their snide remarks and quick comments eventually lost their heat and it became fairly cordial  _Potter_ 's and  _Malfoy_ 's. It was Harry who made the first move and if asked today, he wasn't quite sure if could answer the question of why. Nevertheless, he had invited Malfoy to have tea with him and then they had began sharing stories from working at the Ministry-- Harry as an auror and Draco as a lawyer. Coffee/ tea became a weekly occurrence after not too long and then that became working and talking at the same time, spending hours on paperwork at the coffeeshop. 

Eventually, they wound up at one of their flats. Once that line was crossed, it was like their friendship opened immensely. Now, they were at each other's flats constantly-- almost more with each other than alone. There was only one problem:

Harry realized he was in love with Draco, which would have been fine if not for the fact that Draco was dating Astoria Greengrass and he had to watch the two of them together. It was killing him. Such as this very moment-- a typical Tuesday night. 

Harry was sitting at the table in Draco's flat, both had paperwork strewn about, but Harry was the only one working. Draco was pacing in the room adjacent, talking on the mobile Harry taught him how to use, and clearly in the middle of an argument with his girlfriend. One thing Harry had learned was that there were times in which Draco had a strange sense of humor. Astoria was never able to understand it and sometimes he would say things and she would just get upset because she didn't understand. It was just that Draco had this tendency to joke about his trauma. It made him able to laugh about it. Harry understood that. 

Of course Astoria knew what he had gone through, but she didn't  _really know_. Harry was there. She didn't understand his story and Harry didn't think she ever would. 

Suddenly, there was a crack and Astoria was clearly in the adjacent room with Draco. Minutes later, she was huffing into the kitchen, Draco in tow trying to placate her. 

"Why do you insist on playing this stupid shit?" God, she was in an irritable mood. She marched over and turned off Harry's music. When she was really upset with Draco everything seemed to make her skin crawl. In Harry's opinion, she needed to calm down. Or, rather, Draco needed to find a new girlfriend. Even better-- a boyfriend. Specifically Harry. He needed to just date Harry. 

Again, another problem. Harry couldn't help but notice Astoria's fashionable mini-skirt that made her hips and her legs look fucking lickable. He glanced down at his t-shirt and was reminded of how not-Draco's-type he was. In other words, not a girl. 

They were still arguing when he left. He was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron for drinks. Just the three of them tonight. He was sitting at a table waiting for them when Hermione slid into the seat across from him. 

"Ron couldn't make it, so the two of us are going to have an amazing time." She dropped her jacket off her shoulders and did this thing where she ran her hands under her hair, flipping it. With his current train of thought, it did not help Harry get his mind off his helpless crush on a straight boy. Which is basically the number one don't of someone who is not straight. He lifted his drink and drank deep. 

"Why the long face, Harry?" She was looking at him with such a concerned look and Ron wasn't there and he'd had a few to many drinks and had been harboring these feelings for so long that he finally cracked and let someone else in to his hellish world. 

"I may or may not have a complete crush on Malfoy." Hermione didn't look too surprised but Harry wasn't paying enough attention to notice. "And he's dating Astoria and she doesn't treat him right and of course I want him to be happy and I don't want to sabotage their relationship or anything but he deserves better, dammit, he's been through so much and I just want him to be happy and they fight all the time and-- oh god, 'Mione...I think I may love him." His head hit the table, the last sentence muffled by the wood. 

There was silence for a moment as Hermione waited for him to look up. He didn't, so she cleared her throat. 

"Do you honestly think he'd be happier with you?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. I just...I feel like I understand him. Ya know, we went through so much together during the war and I just. Maybe it's wishful thinking but I just feel connected to him in some deeper way. And I would always be there for him. And I just...something in me feels like we belong together." 

"Harry..."

"I know. It all sounds like wishful thinking."

"Well, have you tried talking to him about this?" 

Harry's eyes went wide, unable to believe his ears. " _Talk_  to him about it? 'Mione, are you mad? He's straight! If I told him I had feelings for him, then who knows how he'll react? It just may ruin our friendship." He paused. "And to be quite honest, I think I would rather stay where I am than lose it all." 

"Harry, I know you think this is some sort of a surprise, but--"

"Are you saying you knew?"

Hermione looked a tad sheepish. "Harry, we all kind of knew. A couple months ago we were out for drinks with the group, yeah? And then Draco came in with some of his friends and...well we knew you two were getting along these days. Everyone said hi to each other, but you kind of stared at him all night. Aaaand you talk about him constantly. And you were obsessed with him back at school. And you spend almost every waking moment with him and if you're not with him you're probably talking about him and if you're not talking about him, you're probably thinking about him."

Harry was shocked. She was right. When he wasn't talking about Draco, he was thinking about how he could bring up Draco. Try and make it sound natural. And if he couldn't, he would say fuck it and bring him up anyway. How long had everyone else known he was in love with Draco? 

And then an even worse thought hit him: "Do you think Draco knows?” 

Hermione almost spit out her drink. “Oh, God no, Harry. You’re sappy and lovesick but there’s no way he’s noticed. No offense, but neither of you are any bit observant and if you couldn’t figure it out, I highly doubt he has.”

“What am I supposed to do about it, ‘Mione?” 

“Like I should I know. I’ve never been in love with an arse.”

“‘Mione!”

“What? It’s the truth. He used to call me slurs, Harry.”

“You two are literally friends now. You’re just using that as an excuse.” Harry paused again. “You don’t think I should go for it, do you?”

“Look, Harry. If going for it is what would make you happy, then do it. But, like you said, I understand not wanting to ruin your friendship. I felt the same thing with Ron.”

“Well, how did you deal with your feelings for Ron?” 

“I tried to figure out if he felt the same way.” 

Harry sighed. “And how am I supposed to tell if Draco feels the same way when he’s dating Astoria?"

Hermione took a moment, sipping her drink. “Harry, you may be missing the point.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you love him, yeah?”

Harry fidgeted with his glasses before admitting it. “Yeah.”

“Well then, don’t you want him to be happy?”

Of course Harry wanted him to be happy, and he said as much. “I just think he could be happier with someone who isn’t Astoria.”

“Yes, see, but are you saying that as his friend, or are you saying that because you like him?”

Hermione had a good point, but Harry still didn’t want to listen to it. He was torn. He wanted to tell Draco, of course he did. But he only wanted to tell Draco if he could get a guarantee that Draco would respond similarly. And there was no guarantee for that. So here he was, stuck in this hellish in-between where he was desperately in love with Draco— yes it had already escalated to desperately— and there was nothing he was willing to do about it. 

Because the whole point was for Draco to be happy. And, sure, he fought with Astoria quite a bit, but maybe he was happy. Who was Harry to tell?

 

__________

_Switch to Draco’s Perspective_

 

It was a lovely day. The sun was actually shining for once and the forecast didn’t show rain until the evening. He and Harry were walking down the street on their way back to the office— headed back from lunch. They were talking and laughing lightly, casual everyday things. Both were dressed appropriately for the muggle establishment Harry had chosen for their Thursday lunch. Harry in his worn out jeans that contrasted with Draco’s perfectly tailored everything. They really were the perfect compliments for each other, weren’t they?

Head to toe, everything seemed paired. Draco’s pale skin against Harry’s darker tan, white hair versus Harry’s black. Harry’s smile and nonchalance against Draco’s aloof detachedness. They were a compliment. That’s what they were. 

This is how things ought to be. 

Draco was shocked the moment the thought popped into his mind. But once it was there, he couldn’t get it to go away. This was how things ought to be. He should have been less of a dick when they were eleven. Harry should have accepted his friendship and been sorted into Slytherin and they should have had this casual companionship the entire time they had known each other. None of this awkwardly flitting around and trying to act normal until it became normal. It should have always been this way. 

They should have always been friends. 

Or maybe…Maybe things would have been very different if they had been friends back at Hogwarts. Maybe everything could have been this easy for Draco. Because it was easy with Harry. And maybe Harry would have realized that he wasn’t straight and then the two of them would have been together—

No. Draco mustn’t think like that. Harry wasn’t the one for him. He was with Astoria. And it may not have been easy like things were with Harry, but he had to remember that he and Harry were just friends. And he couldn’t forget how tumultuous that friendship was. They still sometimes fought like schoolboys. They still sometimes hated each other. None of that would work in a relationship. This was just the way things were and the way things had to be.

Still, Draco would do anything to see that beautiful smile on Harry’s face every day. It lit up his entire world. They belonged together, didn't they? 

 

__________

_Switch to Harry’s Perspective_

 

They were sitting on a bench at a park, talking. They didn't have to be back at the Ministry for another 15 minutes-- they had gotten through lunch fast. Something was bothering Draco, he could tell. He could always tell. 

"What's going on, Draco?"

Draco blinked, unsure of what Harry meant, and he said so. 

"You've been acting kind of strange. Is everything alright?" 

There was a hesitation, and Draco didn't meet his eye. "I'm fine." 

"You say you're fine, but I think by now I know you better than that." 

"Look, Harry, it's just...." He trailed off, unsure of what he was meaning to say. 

A moment of silence passed between them. "Is it Astoria?" As soon as the question slipped out, Harry wanted to take it back. Because, sure friends talked about that sort of thing. But apparently Harry's being head-over-heels for Draco was obvious and if Draco did know...he might think....

"Maybe a little." Harry perked up at that. But, he reminded himself, not too perky. He couldn't act like that was a good thing. He and Draco were *friends* and that means that he needed to support him and that he should want Draco to be happy in his relationships. And he does. Just not with anyone else. 

"What's going on, then?" Right, good, Harry. Be a consoling friend. This is what friends do, right? 

"I don't know, I just...." He abandoned his sentence. "I don't know." What Harry wasn't aware of was that Draco knew fully well the problem. He didn't want Astoria. "I think I need to put in more effort into the relationship." 

Harry felt like someone had just stabbed him. 

"We've been fighting a lot lately and I want to make things work."

And then the knife got twisted. 

"Why?" Harry was shocked that the word slipped out and by the look of it, Draco was too. 

"Because we're dating." He said it like it was the obvious answer. Like just because they were dating meant Draco wasn't allowed to be happy. Was he happy? 

"Are you happy with her, Draco?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

That response had Harry reeling. "What do you mean what kind of question is that? You should be happy in a relationship. If you're not happy, then what are you doing with her?" 

Draco stood. "Potter, you need to learn to think before you encroach on other people's relationships." With a quick glance around, Draco apparated back to the Ministry, leaving Harry sitting on the bench. 

He buried his head in his hands. "Fuck." 

 

__________

 

Things were always bad with them when they went back to Potter's and Malfoy's. But Draco didn't even acknowledge him when they passed in the halls later that day. Merlin, he was so damn touchy. Harry felt like couldn't even say a thing around him without some sort of over-the-top reaction. What a bloody drama queen. 

What did he even want with Draco anyway? 

His mind began to answer that question way too quickly. 

Thursdays were always office days for Harry unless he wasn't in the country at all. Which is why he and Draco had a standing lunch every Thursday. It also meant that every Thursday they ran into each other repeatedly and then every Thursday they usually walked out together. Not today. 

They left at the same time so it was obvious Draco was trying to not walk with him. He had sped up, walking enough in front of Harry that he couldn't catch up. It was fucking ridiculous. Draco had a cooling-off period of about 52 hours and it was infuriating. To make matters worse, none other than his girlfriend met him in the atrium. Astoria's high-heels clicked across the floor as she rushed to Draco. 

Harry stood still, not bothering to pretend like he wasn't staring as Astoria threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. Looks like they were making up from their latest fight. 

He slipped into the floo before he could notice Draco turning to look at him and see the look on his face. 

Grimmauld place felt empty. It was Thursday. Wasn't Draco usually here on Thursdays? Or Harry was at his flat. 

It's fine, Harry told himself. Draco will get over it. It'll all be fine. 

Twenty minutes later he was floo-calling Hermione. 

"But what if he knows I like him?" Harry had found that somehow, talking about it made him panic about it even more. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, really. We just had this conversation. You need to decide if you're going to be a supportive friend and let him have his relationship with Astoria, or you need to tell him. Risk it or don't. You can't keep playing the line like this."

Ron's face popped into view. "Yeah, mate, I agree. Either tell him you like him or shut up about his relationship."

Harry gave a dramatic sigh. "You two don't get it. You straights have it easy. You can just tell someone that you like them and wait to see their reaction. It's only a question of if they like you back. There's no question of if they even *can* like you back or if they're going to be completely homophobic if you tell them. It could ruin everything." 

"Mate, you're talking as if he doesn't know you're bi. He's obviously not going to have a homophobic reaction. You're just using that as an excuse." 

Ron wandered out of Harry's view and Hermione noted he was being suspiciously quiet. "He does know, right Harry?" 

There was no response. 

She tried more forceful this time. " _Right, Harry_?" 

"I may have neglected to mention--"

Ron was suddenly there again "You haven't told him you're bent?! Harry!" 

"What if he's homophobic?!" Harry was trying to yell his argument over his two best friends but they were having none of it. "We know what kind of home he was raised in!" 

"I never thought I would be defending Malfoy, but mate, I gotta say that you of all people should know he's been pretty good at getting rid of any latent prejudices left over by his father. Now that's not to say he's a shiny galleon, but we know he's better than that." 

Hermione piped up once more. "I agree with Ron's earlier point that you're just using this as an excuse to not tell him." Ron pointed enthusiastically at Hermione, showing his support. 

"You lot are no help," Harry responded. 

"You gotta tell him." 

"Harry, make a decision to tell him or not tell him. You can't stay in-between like this."

"You gotta at least come out to him, mate." 

"Fine, fine." Harry held his hands up. These damned friends of his. "Fine." 

They had ended the floo call and here Harry was, sitting in Grimmauld place, trying to think about how he would come out to Draco. How did he even come out to everyone else? At this point, he couldn't remember. He had probably just made some comment about some bloke's arse and then didn't even explain himself. Yeah, that sounded like him. 

He made plans to do it when he saw Draco next. He would apologize for what he had said and then later in the conversation once everything was leveling out, he would say that there was something he needed to tell Draco. Or, maybe he could find another way to slip that in. Or, maybe he should just-- 

That was it. 

 

__________

 

Harry found Draco after work on Friday. Asked if they could talk. And here they were, standing outside the Ministry, looking and feeling awkward as Draco remained aloof and upset. 

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry for what I said. You're right-- I was out of line. I just want you to know that as your friend, I support your relationships and your decisions. If you want to make things work with Astoria, then you should do that. I'm sorry." 

Draco finally looked at him after a moment had passed. "Thank you, Harry. But, I must also apologize. I overreacted." 

Harry smiled. "So we're good, then?" 

A similar smile broke out on Draco's face. The one that made Harry's heart sing. "Of course we are." They stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do next. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Who would have thought that you and I would both apologize to each other and admit our wrongs?"

Harry laughed. "Who would ever thought you would admit to overreacting?" 

Draco's smile widened. "Fuck off," he laughed. 

"Anyway, Draco. Go see your girlfriend. Make things work. Take her on a date tonight." 

"Thanks, Harry." 

"'Course." And Harry stood, watching him walk away. "Oi, Malfoy," he called out. Draco turned, an eyebrow raised. "Drinks tomorrow night?" 

"Sounds good." And just like that, he was gone. 

And Harry's plan was set into motion. 

 

__________

 

The pub was crowded and loud. Harry gave it an appraising nod. This would do just fine. 

He made his way to the table where Draco and the group sat, sliding into a chair next to Ginny that happened to be across from Draco. The only person here who didn't know Harry was bi. 

Honestly, how could he not know? Harry felt it was pretty obvious. And it was no big deal, really. So why where Harry's palms so bloody sweaty? 

He waited until a couple drinks in. Then made a trip to the bar. Of course there countless men and women who gave Harry sly smiles-- he was, after all, Harry Potter. Singling out a cute blonde his age up at the bar, Harry began a conversation. 

Ten minutes later, he wandered back over to the table. 

"Hey, I hate to do this to everyone, but...I may have found a really cute guy at the bar that I'm going to go home with...." 

"Get it, Harry!"

"Thanks, Gin." 

The confusion was evident on Draco's face. And, something underneath. Surprise? No. Regret. That was odd. 

Well, the plan was executed. He had promised the bloke at the bar a fair amount of snogging-- and he would get to be seen leaving with Harry Potter. No one would believe him, of course. The general public were all convinced he was straight. Nevertheless, when he finally came out...this guy would have a story to tell. 

Or not. But whatever. 

Harry made his way back to the bar, taking the cute blonde on his arm and walking them to the alley to apparate back to the blonde's flat. They snogged for a while before Harry got ready to leave. Back to Grimmauld place. Where he would be alone. 

Well, at least Draco knew now. 

And he didn't even have to tell him. 

Hopefully they would still be friends after this. 

Hopefully. 

 

__________

_Switch to Draco's Perspective_  

 

Bloody hell Harry Potter's bent. 

Draco's mind could not focus on a single other thing.  _Harry fucking Potter is fucking bent._  

How had he not seen this? How had he not noticed? A disgusted shiver ran down his spine. Harry was probably fucking that guy he met at the pub. Or wait--

Or was Harry  _getting_  fucked by the guy at the pub? 

Draco had to sit down. This was all too much. 

And  _what the bloody hell was he doing with Astoria?_   How was Draco sitting idly by with this newfound knowledge that  _Harry James Potter likes dick?_

He needed to tell him. He needed to tell Harry that he was in love with him and that it was killing him. 

Fucking hell, and all this time he thought Harry liked  _Ginny_? 

Well, Draco supposed that could still be true. He was bi, after all, as politely explained by Luna. Bless Luna, no one else had wanted to give him any information. 

But the question was, did Harry feel the same way? 

_Could_  he feel the same way? After all, yes they were friends. But, Draco was still an ex Death Eater. There was still so much past between them. 

But that was exactly it, wasn't it? There was so much past between them. 

Draco remembered, suddenly. And everything made sense:

Back in the early days of their friendship, Harry had shown up at his flat one night a mess. He was panicky and wet with tears and unable to focus. Draco knew what that was like. They had sat together in the semi-dark of Draco's flat-- because it was never fully dark there-- and Harry had calmed down. 

"Thanks, Draco." Sniffle. "I'm sorry I barged in here like this. And in the middle of the night, too." He ran a sleeve across his face, wiping away leftover wet. 

"Don't be. It happens to all of us." 

"Even you?"

"Of course. We all went through terrible things. I was tortured, you  _died_. It wasn't pleasant for any of us and it will never leave us. Don't ever be sorry about needing someone." Draco paused, unsure if he should say next what he wanted to. "And, if you do ever need someone...I am here." 

Another sniffle. "Thanks, Draco." They hadn't made eye contact nearly the whole night. And now, sitting with their backs against the same wall, Harry leaned over and rest his head on Draco's shoulder. And they stayed like that for hours. 

And that wasn't the last time Harry had visited late at night, either. Eventually, he learned to anticipate his panic attacks and arrive before they began. And Draco was able to even get him laughing while he was on the verge of crying. Draco knew so much about him. Draco knew all of Harry's favorite songs-- the ones he played on repeat nonstop. On so many of those nights, Harry would tell Draco about his dreams. About all of the things he wanted to do in his life. 

This was ridiculous. Why was he with Astoria? And why was Harry with someone he had met at the pub? 

Draco needed to go, right now. Right now. 

 

__________

_Switch to Harry's Perspective_  

 

Harry stepped out of the floo into Grimmauld place. Sighing, he took off his shoes before padding to the kitchen. He needed a drink. 

"Holy shit!" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin upon walking into the kitchen to find Draco there. "What the fuck?" 

"Sorry, I-- you're home early." He looked incredibly confused and nervous. 

"And who are you to say when I should be home?" 

"That's not the point."

"Right, the point should be: why are you in my house right now?" 

Draco sighed, pushing away from the counter he was leaning against. "I just...I realized something." 

Harry leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah? And what was that? That I like blokes?" 

"Well, yes of course I realized that. Also, why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

In response, Harry shrugged, looking down at the floor. "Wasn't sure how you would react." 

"Harry, you know  _I'm_  not straight, right?" 

His eyes snapped up to meet Draco's. "*What*?" 

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, which was not a good sign. "The point is, Harry. When I saw you with...whoever you were with, I...." Draco stopped, wondering where he was going with this, if he had lost his mind. 

Harry hung transfixed. "Harry, I like you." His eyes widened, unable to believe what he was hearing. "In fact, I have for a very long time. And, that was why I was so defensive the other day when you confronted me about Astoria. You asked me if I was happy. And I didn't answer. I didn't answer because I know that I'm not and I know you would have so caringly asked what would make me happy and the only possible answer to that question is you. You, Harry, you are the only who can make me happy. I think about you all the time and when I'm with you...everything feels right. And I know we fight and I know things aren't perfect but I need to at least tell you. I need to at least let you know how I feel." 

Harry's jaw was practically on the floor. Could all of this be true? Could Draco Malfoy possibly reciprocate his feelings? Was this real life? Was this a bloody dream? 

No. This was not a dream. And Draco was standing in front of him, turning red and waiting for a response. 

Harry took a quick two steps forward and Draco leaned to meet him as their lips finally locked. And everything slid into place. 

Draco pulled back first, his words getting ahead of him. "Wait, so does this mean that--" 

"Draco, I'm a tad in love with you." Draco's lips formed an 'oh'. "And watching you with Astoria has been torturing me, especially knowing that you weren't happy with her. I've been trying to decide whether or not to tell you about my feelings. I am so glad you said something."

"Oh, well that's just not fair." 

Harry's hand dropped from where it had been on the side of Draco's neck. "Now just what does that mean?" 

"I just gave an entire monologue and I put myself out there and now you get off free without having to confess your feelings? I don't think so." 

"Ugh, what do you want from me, Draco? Do you want a fucking love confession?" 

Something in Draco's demeanor changed. In fact, he looked quite pleased. "Come to think of it, yes I think I would like that very much. Please, go on.” 

A laugh escaping him, Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be quite the interesting relationship. 

“Draco Malfoy. I don’t remember when I first fell in love with you, but I do remember what I felt like when I realized I didn’t want to be without you. You make me feel safe and I like being around you. You understand me better than anyone else I know and I couldn’t imagine being without you. Which, is why I never told you of my feelings. I wanted you to be happy in whatever way that meant and if that meant that I needed to stand by you and be a supportive friend, then that is what I would do. But, if I’m being honest…I am very glad that is not what you want from me.”

“Me too, Harry. Me too.” Draco leaned forward and kissed him again, but it felt a tad hesitant. 

“Do you want to…” Harry began. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Draco’s eyes were closed, his lips brushing Harry’s. “Yes. Yes I do. I don’t want to ever be without you, Harry.” 

“Good. I don’t plan on ever letting you." 

"Good." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> The drarry playlist is [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/jamesilver/playlist/1fIuJApIJzhm1snajKKmrm?si=-n08dDFGRZ6_1xCZlDbLug)
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any song recommendations for the playlist!! I will continue to write more fics based off of songs and they will be added into this series!!
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
